Secrets of a Wandless Witch
by jellybeano44
Summary: Post HBP. The war against Voldemort is raging, and the Americans decide to intervene. An elite American institute for wandless magic sends over some graduates to train people to become spys and bodygaurds. Fred is one of those spys...
1. Prologue

A/N- My last story didn't do too well, but after seeing Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, I came up with a great idea for a story. Well, I hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Fred ran his hand through his longish ginger hair and sighed as he glanced at the income sheets for this month. Sales at Weasley Wizard Wheezes had been steadily decreasing after Snape had murdered the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen, Albus Dumbledore. Now death eaters were being recruited in the likes of buying candy- in great masses. Almost the entire Slytherin house had pledged their allegiance to the Dark Lord, and had decided to drop out of Hogwarts in order to commit his dastardly deeds. The remaining Slytherins had to be sorted again, into separate houses. To make matters worse, Harry Potter and his two best friends had neglected to come back to Hogwarts for their final year, and opted to instead use the time steadily searching for Voldemort's remaining horcruxes.

George had gotten married to his fellow Gryffindor quidditch player, Katie Bell, and had some reason to be happy, as he was now on his honeymoon at a tropical island tucked into the corner of the world that was reserved for witches and wizards. Fred now manned the shop alone, waiting for his other half to come back from his blissful time with his new wife. During times like this, Fred wished he had someone to talk to, other than his brothers and sister. What he needed now was someone close, to whom he could express his every last fear.

A faint ringing resounded through the small shop. Fred looked up and saw a woman walk through the door. She looked out of place, as she wore Muggle clothing. Her tan skin was adorned with a black blazer over a lacy white camisole, with an impossibly short black skirt. Pointy stiletto boots covered the end of her legs. Without the three inch heels, the woman would have been around five feet and five inches, relatively short. Her black hair fell to her mid-back in soft curls, but when the sun hit it, it looked more of a chocolate brown. She looked a bit younger than Fred, maybe eighteen or nineteen, compared to Fred's twenty. Fred's gaze finally fell onto her face. And a beautiful face it was. But after the lady moved her black sunglasses to the top of her head, it was her eyes that caught Fred's attention. Big brown eyes, with a stare so powerful, that he suddenly wanted to back away. Thought unnerved, Fred stood his ground. As the woman approached him, he said in a well-practiced voice.

"Welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. How may I help you?" The woman looked around as if checking for something that didn't belong, and finally responded.

"Hello. My name is Ali. I'm looking for Fred and George Weasley." She raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to say he had no idea who the two were. But once again, Fred stood his ground.

"I'm sorry, but George isn't in right now. But I am Fred. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Losing all sense of politeness once she heard this information, the woman called Ali replied by pulling out a pass that bore the crest of the ministry. Fred visibly paled and nodded. Being called upon by the ministry was never good these days. It was like getting a visit from the Grim Reaper, because once the ministry got a hold of you, it was guaranteed that you would spend the rest of your life fighting the never-ending supply of death eaters. "This way," Fred motioned with his hand as he led Ali to the back office. Once inside, Fred locked the door and took a seat behind the desk, and nodded for Ali to take the chair opposite him. But before Fred could pull out his wand, Ali flicked her wrist. The chair glued itself to the floor, and shackles wound around his wrists and ankles. Fred protested, but Ali waved her hand at him, murmuring a soft "silencio", and Fred found himself unable to speak.

Ali stood up and started pacing across the room.

"Wandless magic," she said, catching the look of awe on Fred's face. "Just listen to me. I want to make this as easy as possible." She stopped pacing and met Fred's wide emerald eyes. "Voldemort is getting stronger every day," she started. "Witches and wizards are dying by the hundreds trying to defeat his power. The ministry is a bunch of fools." At the look of anger in Fred's eyes, she hastily added. "Except for your father, of course." Fred's eyes lost their flame and continued to meet Ali's.

"What I mean is, they don't seem to be helping the situation any. Voldemort has even started recruited followers from America. That's where I'm from. Personally, I think it's much easier for him to recruit followers from my country, being as we have twice the amount of drunks, airheads, and druggies that you do." A glint of humor swept across Fred's eyes. "But the point is," Ali continued, "that your country needs help. You have absolutely _no_ chance whatsoever of defeating Voldemort by yourselves, even if you do have the great Harry Potter." Ali spotted the look of confusion in Fred's face.

"Where do I come in? I am from a special institute in America, which I will not name, for fear of it reaching the ears of the wrong people. We are all what are called mages- witches and wizards who have a higher average of raw magic flowing through their blood. We are able to perform spells of higher power using less energy, and without a wand. As you can see, I am not white. My institute collects individuals from all over the world with this power, and has been for the last 500 years without Voldemort knowing. I believe you knew one of our graduates, Albus Dumbledore. We from the institute are willing to help in this war." Ali paused, regaining her breath.

"Why did I come to you? You, Fred Weasley, and your twin brother are the most promising candidates in this entire country to be trained as a highly deadly spy. But since he is currently unavailable, that leaves you alone. I will teach you all I know on behalf of my institute, and when the time comes, you and I will spy together, gathering various bits of information for my school and creating a team of spies. Voldemort must be stopped. And you and I are the only people who have much of a chance figuring out how to do it." Ali snapped her fingers and the shackles slipped off Fred's wrists and ankles. Fred leapt up, slammed Ali against the wall and ripped off the sleeve of her blazer till the forearm, trying to find a Death Eater symbol. But as soon as he saw the smooth tan skin unmarred where the Dark Mark should have been, he felt a knife at his throat. He looked down to look at Ali, who was in fact shorter than him, to find she cocked an eyebrow and was smiling at him.

"Never attack the teacher," She whispered in his ear. "You never know if I will be able to stop my reflexes in time." Ali slid the knife back into her sleeve and Fred let go of her, breathing hard.

"What the hell is this! Some kind of sick joke? I don't want to be a spy! I want to run my joke shop! Why can't you stupid ministry followers understand that?" Fred paused to see Ali suppressing a laugh and tapping the toe of her boot against the stone floor. "What?" Fred asked.

Ali grinned. "Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I'm afraid I just don't have the time." She waved her hand and her ripped sleeve repaired itself. She turned to leave, but before she opened the door, Ali turned her head. "Oh right! The ministry crest? It was a fake. You wouldn't be a very good spy would you? It's just too bad that I have the unwanted job of teaching you how to tell the truth from lies. Well, see you later then. I'll send word of when and where to meet me for our first lesson." With that, Ali turned and left, leaving Fred to stare at her retreating figure dumbfounded, with the clicking of her heels resounding in his head.

A/N- Well! That was the first chapter. I hope you liked it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I want to hear ALL of your opinions, good or bad! The next chapter will probably be up by the end of next week.


	2. The American Heart

Disclaimer- I do not own anything recognized from the Harry Potter series.

A/N- I got NO reviews for my last "chapter". It was actually a prologue though. Hopefully I'll get more reviews this time…hint hint. Oh, and the characters name is Ally, only its spelt "A-L-I".

Chapter One- The American Heart

Fred fluttered his eyes, waking up from a short nap. He lifted his head from his arms and realized that he had fallen asleep on the job, yet again. A sharp talon was poking his arm, accompanied by a horrendous cry of annoyance. Fred groggily detached the letter from the stubby outstretched leg, and scanned its contents.

_Dear Fred,_

_I hope you're doing okay with the shop by yourself. Try not to get us bankrupt while I'm gone. Sadly, I will not be returning as scheduled. The ministry is currently not letting anybody into the country out of fear that the dark lord will recruit more followers, even a man of my high status. Can you believe it? So I am forced to stay on this beautiful island with my even more beautiful wife. Oh how depressing…_

_Have fun managing without me!_

_Your loving twin brother,_

_George_

Fred groaned after reading the immensely sarcastic letter. _George wouldn't be back till god knows when now. Damn ministry. Always doing things that are bloody well stupid…_Fred continued to think about the various poisons he could accidentally tip into the minister's evening pumpkin juice, when his thought were cut short by yet another talon in his arm.

"Bloody birds!" Fred was beyond annoyed as he untied the second letter off the owl's leg. The midnight black owl raced through the open window. Breaking the seal on the letter, Fred's eyes widened as he read the following:

_Good morning, sleepyhead._

_Meet me on the roof of Flourish and Blots. You have two minutes. Time starts now. This is a test. There will be consequences for lateness. No wands allowed. _

_Hurry up,_

_Your American Friend_

Fred bolted out of his chair. Thoughts raced through his head as he took off running through the streets, weaving through people, muttering "excuse me" every time he bumped into one particularly hard. _Flourish and Blots! That's on the other side of Hogsmeade! She must be insane. On the roof as well…How do you even get on the roof?_ Fred shook his head to rid himself of his spinning thoughts as he desperately tried to focus on the task at hand. Fred glanced at the watch on his wrist. Thirty seconds left. He was definatly going to be late. With a burst of speed, Fred saw himself getting closer and closer to the bookstore. Finally, he reached the building, and began searching around for a way to get onto the roof. He spotted a ledge that was about twelve feet high on the building, and started to back up.

Fred then sprinted toward the ledge and jumped up. He soared through the air and felt his outstretched fingers skim the protruding brick before feeling his face smack against the brick. Pain jolted through his entire body as he crumpled to the floor. A laugh cascaded from above. Fury raged through Fred. "Oh, to hell with it!" he cried as he pulled out his wand and apparated on to the roof.

Upon reaching the roof of the bookstore, he found a very dangerous looking Ali staring back at him. In her hand she held a stopwatch, which she now pressed the button on. "Half an hour. You are twenty eight minutes late."

"I-I-I'm sorry," Fred stuttered, before quickly going into an explanation. "You see, it took a while to run over here, and I didn't quite make it up the wall the first couple times. And…oh yeah! There was this guy that was chasing me, so I had to take a detour, and…" Ali held up a hand to stop him.

"I was watching you the entire time." She seethed. "I know all that is a lie."

"I don't understand why you're so mad anyway…I mean, it's not like it's a life or death situation…" The next thing he knew, a pointy object plunged into his stomach, and he fell to the ground. The heel of Ali's stiletto was still lying on his stomach.

"That is what you don't seem to understand, Mr. Weasley. This _is_ a life or death situation. If you fail to complete your training in the span of three months, somebody will die. I'll let you figure out whom." Fred groaned as the heel dug deeper into his stomach. "I told you there would be consequences." Ali hissed, before removing her foot from Fred's stomach. With a wave of her hand, Fred was thrown upright. "Now. The first rule of becoming a good agent, as we like to call them. Always lie. The less anybody knows about you, the better off you will be." Ali began to pace the floor.

For the next four days, Ali stayed with Fred 24/7, teaching him how to lie so successfully that once people heard the lie; they would never believe the truth. For ninety-six hours straight, Fred was taught about lying, with the help of some anti-sleep potions. But Fred found it hard to concentrate on the lesson, as his mind kept wandering off to Ali. Fred wanted her. He realized it when she walked into his shop a few days ago. He knew it was just lust, but he knew that unless he was more…intimate with her, he would never forget about her. Merlin, he might even fall in love! So he took the situation and tried to help himself.

Ali and Fred sat at the table, two six packs of Firewhisky between them. They were about to celebrate the completion of the first section of Fred's training. Ali snapped two bottles out of the pack, snapped the caps off, and handed one to Fred. They had grown fond of each other over the last four days, since they had spent every waking moment with one another. Fred held his bottle up. "To the agents," he said.

"To the agents," Ali replied as she clinked her bottle against his. They both took long swigs of their drinks, and proceeded to test each other on their lying skills while they were under the influence of the strong alcohol. Bottle after bottle went down, until Fred and Ali were lying on the floor, collapsing in giggles over a joke Fred had just told. Neither of them was entirely drunk, since they had drunken more than this many times before, Ali as part of training, Fred at various parties. But both of them were tipsy enough to get a little carried away.

Fred watched Ali as she laughed at his joke. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was hanging slightly over her eyes, as her ponytail had come loose. Ali stopped laughing and looked up at him. Fred leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Ali's eyes widened for a split second as Fred backed away, but then quickly closed the space between them, capturing his lips with her own. Fred kissed her back lazily, and then slipped his tongue between her lips. The kiss became more heated, as Ali's tongue made its way into Fred's mouth as well. Fred broke the kiss and sat back.

"Why'd you stop?" Ali questioned, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, don't you worry. I haven't even started yet." Fred whispered huskily in her ear before he pushed his lips against her again, more passionately this time, causing Ali to moan rather loudly. She pulled Fred's shirt above his head, and ran her hands over his smooth, creamy chest. Fred slipped his hands under the seam of Ali's shirt and unclasped her bra, then pulled it off, exposed the tan skin underneath. Seeing this, Fred groaned as he grew hard. There was no stopping now.

As more articles of clothing fell off, Fred and Ali slowly made their way to the bed in the back of the office, where Fred and George took naps during their breaks. Fred felt himself grow even harder as Ali fell onto the white sheets, completely her almost black curls fanning around her head, and her eyes half lidded with lust. As Fred leaned over to capture her lips once more, Ali wrapped her legs around his bare waist and flipped him over, so she was now sitting on top of him.

"You didn't think I would let you have all the fun, did you?" she whispered sultrily into his ear. She then proceeded to unbutton his jeans with one hand, as the other caressed his face. Fred took this moment to admire her toned stomach, and then swung his head around to get a complete view of her butt, to which Ali let out a giggle. Ali then bent over to resume the passionate kissing, and soon Fred's pants hit the floor as well. Fred squirmed beneath her, and Ali grinned as she swept his plaid boxers off as well. Before Ali could do anything else, Fred gasped in horror. Ali's face quickly grew stern as she spun around to find the object of surprise. In that split second, Fred flipped her over and pushed himself into her. Ali let out a loud "oh" that was saturated with pleasure.

As Fred drove himself into her, she moaned loader and loader, accompanied by Fred's ecstatic grunts. Ali began to grind her hips to the rhythm Fred's thrusts. When Fred felt Ali about to fall over the edge, so he slowed down considerably, prolonging the pleasure. Ali started to breathe more heavily, and Fred bent closer to caress her breasts and whisper into her ear.

"Do you like that?"

Ali could barely open her mouth to respond, she was enduring so much pleasure. "Y-Ye-yes." Fred grinned. He began to pound into her harder, till she was screaming in ecstasy. Fred groaned as he felt Ali finish and tighten around him with one last scream. Within a few seconds, Fred poured his seed into her, causing her to come a second time.

Fred pulled himself out of Ali and looked blissfully over at her. She was snuggling up to him, her head in the crook of his arm, and her eyes still half lidded with pleasure. Fred smiled and threw his arm lazily across her waist. As Fred pulled her close, he heard the soft beating of her heart. Overwhelmed with a sense of love for the being next to him, Fred planted soft kisses down her neck. Ali sighed and turned her head to face him. She pulled him in for one last soft, lingering kiss before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

A ray of sunlight shot through the curtains and hit Fred square in the face. His eyes fluttered open and he felt something missing. He looked next to him to find the area empty, and when he felt the sheets, he realized they had long gone cold. Not paying attention to the dull ache in the back of his head, which was an annoying side effect to the alcohol, Fred hastily donned the clothes he had worn the night before. Fred felt a bigger ache in his heart at this point, and he ran through the shop trying to find the Ali that had left long before. Finally, after running through the empty shop countless times, checking places that Ali would not have even fit, such as under the sink, Fred collapsed on the ground next to the bed with his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep away the ache in his heart.

A faint pecking noise on his window awoke Fred from his fitful slumber. Fred groggily opened the window and let in the dark owl. The owl rudely dropped a piece of parchment onto Fred's head and flew back out of the window. Fred rubbed his eyes and opened the letter.

_Be ready at six._

_-Ali_

Now Fred was fuming. Why would she leave him after a night like that, and then ask him out again? But maybe she was just testing him to see if she was more than just a one night stand to him. Fred decided that must be the reason. He wouldn't believe she was just playing games with his head. With renewed determination to win Ali back, Fred went to get dressed. He grabbed his wand and apparated to the flat that he and George shared in London.

Grabbing his towel, Fred headed to the shower. While stepping across the white tile floor, Fred ran his hands through his longish ginger hair. Thoughts of Ali raced through his mind. It was in the moment that he realized he liked Ali. He liked her more than he had ever liked any other girl. Merlin, he was whipped. It was just too bad Ali didn't feel the same way, or she wouldn't have left him. Fred refused to believe that. So he just blamed it on the cold, hard, American heart that lived inside her, the one that had learned that things were just too good to be true.

A/N- Thats all for now...next chapter is going to get even better. PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't gotten ANY reviews so far! I'm not sure I'm going to continue unless I get some...


End file.
